


a graveyard on the sun

by goldengrahams



Series: Adventurer Essek [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adventurer Essek, Blink and you'll miss it on both of those but they're trans in this series so, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Established Relationship, Gray area of consent, Healthy Relationship discusssions, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Past Prostitution, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Positive, Sex-Worker Positive, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Essek Thelyss, Trans Male Character, discussions of consent, established shadowgast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrahams/pseuds/goldengrahams
Summary: “I can seduce him,” Caleb says.Of all the things Essek was expecting him to say, this wasn’t it. Essek feels something heavy settle in his gut at Caleb’s discomforted visage and his ears pin back against his skull. Caleb’s hands flutter nervously, and there’s a moment of palpable silence.“What?” Fjord says finally. The utter bafflement on his face seems to mirror the feelings of everyone else around the circle. “Cay, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”---Or: Caleb offers an unconventional option for completing a mission and Essek and the Nein make a startling realization.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Adventurer Essek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737292
Comments: 27
Kudos: 286





	a graveyard on the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set a few months after "dissipate shadows of the mess you've made", my first Adventurer Essek fic. It is not required that you read it to understand this fic, the only parts that may be confusing are: Shadowgast is established in this fic and Essek has a big scar across his lip and cheek that he received in the first fic. If you'd like to read that first I'm obviously not stopping you!
> 
> I want to make it very clear this is not a sex-work negative story, especially because Matt has done such a good job making Wildemount sex-worker positive. The issue is not in sex-work itself, it's in Caleb's lack of consent and him being taken advantage of when he was desperate. I tried to make this as clear as possible. That being said, please enjoy this depressing mess I've created.
> 
> Title from "Virgin Veins" by Coma Cinema  
> Beta-read by [lurkdusoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/)

Essek thinks he’s getting better at this whole mercenary thing. He’s learned that he’s better at supporting his friends than acting as a main fighter, letting their attacks strike harder or slowing the enemies down for them. He finds that he rather likes it. It’s not what he ever expected of himself, but he fills the role well. 

He’s getting better at this whole _having friends_ thing too, and having a partner-- a lover, if Caleb can be called that yet, is an even bigger learning curve. They haven’t gone further than kissing yet, and Essek is alright with that. He’s relieved by it, in fact. There are things that he hasn’t told Caleb, is too afraid to tell him just yet. There’s a possibility Caleb already knows, observant as he is, but he’s said nothing. They had discussed becoming more intimate naught but once and Caleb was a bit flighty about it, almost nervous. Essek isn’t sure what that means, if anything. There’s a very good chance that, like most things, he’s overthinking it.

They’ve been busy, that’s part of it too. There’s rarely a moment where he and Caleb are alone. Even at times when it seems they have privacy, Essek will sneak a peck on the lips only to hear Beau shout that “the wizards are kissing!". Caleb must expect this behavior because he will laugh while Essek pulls away flustered to hide his face in his coat.

He’s gotten more used to being included in the casual physical affection that the Nein share as well. He no longer waits for everyone else to settle to find a sleeping spot in the hut and instead will find a spot among the others quite easily, though he resolves to copy down Magnificent Mansion as soon as possible. He usually prefers to curl against Caleb, but he finds he doesn’t mind sleeping next to the others. 

In the morning they’ll have to discuss how to best complete this current job, a minor theft to expose a corrupt Lord in Port Damali upon the request of an old sailor Fjord recognized, but tonight he’s sandwiched between Yasha and Jester while Caleb and Fjord take watch. Sleep usually comes quite easily to Essek now. He often takes watches because of his trancing, but some nights the others encourage him to sleep, tonight being such a night. Caleb had given him a quick kiss on the forehead and a hand squeeze before he’d left to take watch. Now, cuddled between a warm, solid Yasha and a soft, strangely cool Jester, he lets himself drift to sleep.

The night passes without issue, his sleep only disturbed once when Yasha gets up to take her shift on watch. She’s quickly replaced by Caleb, however, who he curls comfortably against in his half-sleep state. He gets a small huff of laughter and a kiss on the head for his trouble. He finds that sufficient and falls back asleep until Caleb gently shakes him awake a few hours later. The rest of the Nein are already up and passing around breakfast. He sits up and blinks blearily at Caleb.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” 

“Fjord and I both slept in because of our watches, I only just woke up myself,” Caleb tells him with a small smile. He cups Essek’s face, stroking his thumb along the highest crest of his scar on his cheek and gives Essek a quick kiss on the lips-- it should be out of the Nein’s eyeline but they get a small whistle in response anyway, and Caleb shakes his head good-naturedly, helping Essek up. The copse of trees they had slept under gives enough cover from the sunlight that Essek doesn’t have to wear his goggles, though he’s still blinking the sleep from his eyes. He and Caleb join the Nein where they’re seated, sharing cups of tea and scraps of food. Jester has a few very stale pastries that she’s kept tucked in her haversack for an undoubtedly disturbing amount of time. Essek and Caleb are given cups of tea and some food of their own and they tuck in, lapsing into silence for a little while as everyone eats and drinks. Fjord is the one who finally breaks the silence, sipping his tea gingerly.

“Oh hey, since everyone is up now,” he says. Essek flushes a little and ducks his face into his cup and Caleb chuckles, patting his arm comfortingly. “Caleb and I were talking a little during our watch last night and he said he has an idea for how to distract Lord Fuldrath. He was going to elaborate but it was near the end of our watch and he said it would be smarter to just tell everyone instead.” 

Caleb nods, sitting up a little, and Essek can see that slight glint he gets to his eyes when he’s being useful. It’s cute. Caleb is a little odd, odd in a lot of the same ways that Essek is, honestly. He’s not good at showing affection-- it’s amazing that they’re even physically affectionate with _each other_ \-- but he often shows his love to the Nein through gifts. Sometimes the gifts are physical but usually it’s an offering of what he can do for the Nein, how he can help. He likes to be useful.

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb says. He seems like he wants to say more but the words get caught in his throat. He’s suddenly much more resigned, and that makes Essek worried. He can see the unease settling in around the circle now. Something is wrong. Caleb was excited for a moment but now he sounds almost afraid.

“Caleb, what is it?” Beau asks. Her eyes are narrowed and her brows are furrowed. She must sense something wrong too-- she’s watching Caleb intently.

“I can seduce him,” Caleb says. 

Of all the things Essek was expecting him to say, this wasn’t it. Essek feels something heavy settle in his gut at Caleb’s discomforted visage and his ears pin back against his skull. Caleb’s hands flutter nervously, and there’s a moment of palpable silence. 

“What?” Fjord says finally. The utter bafflement on his face seems to mirror the feelings of everyone else around the circle. “Cay, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It never seemed like the pertinent thing to offer before,” Caleb says, as if that explains everything. “We always had better ideas in the past, but it’s been a week and no one has had any sort of plan for how to distract this man. We know for a fact he has paid for companionship before, it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility that I could distract him that way. I don’t like it, but it might be our only option.” The circle remains silent as they all let his words sink in. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” His voice sounds so much smaller all of a sudden.

“Caleb, we-- you must understand we can’t let you do that.” Beau says.

“Oh, _ja_ , I understand,” Caleb says. His hands are hovering dangerously close to scratching his arms. “Let me explain. I would not enjoy it, it would be strictly business, and I would not go all the way this time, I am in a relationship now. As I said, I don’t like it, but it’s our only option.” Another moment of awkward silence.

“This time?” Jester parrots, at the same time Beau says:

“You think that was our problem with it?” 

Caleb shrinks in on himself a little, defensive. “ _Ja_ , I thought-- It’s fine, I have done it before.” He pauses, looking around again. “What is wrong with my idea?” 

“Did you _want_ to do it, when you did it before?” Fjord asks.

Caleb shakes his head. “Of course not. Why would I want to? I did it because I had to, I did it because it was useful. That’s why I am offering it now.” Essek wants to say something but he can’t, he’s just staring at Caleb, his blood rushing in his ears. 

“Did you…” Yasha pauses, her eyes sad. “Were you… paid? When you did it before?” 

Caleb nods. “Sometimes, _ja_ .” _Sometimes_ , Essek thinks, his heart sinking a little. “We, ah, were taught how to seduce people to distract them or charm information out of them in the Vollstrecker program. I never really liked it, but it turned out to be useful. I used that teaching differently than they probably intended after I left but the base knowledge is still there.” He still seems uncomfortable, guarded, like he expects them to lash out at him.

“What do you mean you ‘used that teaching differently than intended’?” Veth asks. She sounds the most like Essek feels-- a little perplexed still, but mostly concerned. 

Caleb blinks rapidly. “You know, you remember,” he supplies to her. She looks bewildered and shakes her head. He seems distressed at her expression, fidgeting harder than before. Essek wants to reach out but he doesn’t know how well it will be received-- often when Caleb gets anxious he doesn’t like being touched and Essek doesn’t want to push that boundary in case it makes things worse. “ _Ja_ , I mean, not as much when I was on the run with you. I did it more when I was alone because I did not have anything else to give, but… you remember how hard it was for us to get food, to get money for food.” Veth’s face goes slack.

“Caleb, you-- what? You never told me! Why would you do that?” Caleb flinches, his eyes wide.

“It was just another trade,” he says, deadpan, though his hands are flapping in panic at his sides now. “I needed food to survive and all I had to offer was my body. I do not understand the issue.” He snaps his fingers and Frumpkin appears in his lap. Caleb immediately buries his fingers in Frumpkin’s fur, refusing to look at any of them. 

Essek swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to calm himself. This conversation isn’t going to go anywhere with everyone staring and trying to talk to Caleb at once. He’s just going to feel overcrowded. Essek can see how horrified they all look: Jester is covering her mouth with her hands, Beau is rigid and wide-eyed but growing angrier by the second, Fjord and Caduceus have both taken on a resigned but disturbed expression, Yasha’s lips are in a line so thin they’ve faded into her pale face, and _Veth--_ Veth looks like she might burst into tears at any minute. He can’t blame any of them, really, but he knows that if he can see their expressions, that means Caleb can too. Given his confusion on the subject, their horror might be taken the wrong way, especially as anxious as he already is. He holds a hand up to the Nein to wait.

“Caleb,” he says softly. He offers his other hand palm up but Caleb just stares at it, idly petting Frumpkin, so he retracts it. “Caleb, can we talk, just you and I? There’s no pressure if you don’t want to.” Caleb blinks rapidly again and looks at him, his blue eyes wild. If he isn’t spiralling already, he’s very close to it. Essek waits patiently, unwavering. Caleb licks his lips.

“Um, _ja_ , we can talk, yes.” 

“Would you all mind giving us a bit of privacy?” Essek asks the Nein. He makes sure his tone allows no argument-- but then, Beauregard has never been the kind to back down easily. Her expression shifts from anger to apprehension.

“No, I think we all need to talk about this,” she says, rising from her seat. Essek feels Caleb flinch next to him. “This isn’t something we can just let drop, this is-- we need to talk about this.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” He hisses back. 

“We’ve known him longer, why can’t we all talk to him?” Essek nearly growls in frustration and gestures to Caleb, who is starting to shake, his eyes darting from Essek to Beauregard.

“Look at him, he’s already panicking. You think he can handle everyone talking to him at once right now?” Beau huffs out an angry noise and folds her arms.

“Then _one_ of us, at least. I know you two are like, an item or whatever but we know him better. We’ve seen him like this before. One of us should talk to him.” There’s an edge of desperation to her tone and Essek nearly feels bad but-- what Caleb wants right now is more important than what either of them want.

“I have a better idea. Why don’t we _ask_ him? He’s an adult, I’m sure he’d appreciate being treated like one.”

“He’s barely coherent--” Beau starts, but Essek ignores her.

“Caleb, do you feel alright talking about this with one of us?” There’s a moment's pause, then a nearly imperceptible nod. 

“Who do you want to talk to?” Beau asks. Caleb’s eyes dart around for a moment, focusing on nothing in particular.

“Essek,” he murmurs softly. Beau throws her hands up in disgust but Essek still catches the hurt expression on her face.

“Well, we’re not leaving two wizards alone in the woods,” she mutters, standing her ground.

“I’ll put up the hut,” Caleb says. The line sounds stilted, rehearsed, but he manages to say it nonetheless and that’s a good sign.

“Come on, Beau,” Fjord says, setting a hand on her shoulder. She makes a face at him and yanks her arm away.

“You’re all just going to let this go?” She asks, looking at all of them aghast. 

“No, obviously we’re not, but he-- he has a lot to work through and if he’d rather talk to Essek… he should talk to Essek,” Veth says. Beau looks away, clenching her fists. “I know you’re worried about him,” Veth says more softly, stepping over to take Beau’s hand. “I am too but he-- you know he gets like this sometimes and if he’s coherent enough to request to talk to someone, I think that’s as good as we’re going to get.” Beau makes another frustrated noise in her throat but Essek sees the moment the fight goes out of her.

“If he starts trying to scratch his arms, gently hold his hands.” The words are quiet and directed at Essek, but she’s looking at the ground, kicking the dirt. 

“Thank you, Beauregard,” he says. She nods and follows everyone else away to give them their privacy.

Once everyone is out of sight Caleb lifts Frumpkin and sets him in Essek’s lap, then rises and begins casting the dome. Essek doesn’t speak for the whole eleven minutes, giving Caleb the space to gather his thoughts. When he’s finished, the dome materializes around them and Caleb sits down again, fiddling with the end of his scarf. He waits, wanting Caleb to open the discussion so he doesn’t feel pressured to speak. It’s another minute or so before he speaks.

“Why did they react that way?” Caleb asks softly. “I did not think it was a terrible suggestion.” He curls up a little and Essek taps Frumpkin’s rump, sending him towards Caleb. Caleb takes the fey cat into his arms, petting behind his ears until he starts purring.

“They’re just concerned for you,” Essek says.

“But _why_?” Caleb asks, looking up at him. The confusion on his face is genuine and that’s what aches the most. The fact that he finds this normal-- the way he referred to it as ‘just another trade’ despite how distressed he already seemed just by offering to seduce this Lord. The way he admitted so freely he didn’t want to do these things and found no issue with that statement.

“Caleb, you clearly didn’t want to offer that,” Essek says calmly. “You were anxious just thinking about it.” 

Caleb shakes his head. “It’s fine,” he says. “Like I said, I’ve done it before. There’s nothing _wrong_ with what I offered, right? It’s just like what Jester’s mother does.” He looks anxious again and Essek winces. How is he supposed to make it clear just how unalike these situations are? He’s supposed to be eloquent-- it used to be part of his job-- but here and now the words are dying quickly in his throat. He knows why that is-- because it’s Caleb here in front of him. This isn’t a political debate or a criminal being interrogated; maybe if it were he wouldn’t feel so out of his depth. This is the man he loves, scared and vulnerable and confused. He doesn’t know how to make it better, and that _hurts._

“No, Caleb,” he says, as softly as possible, “that is very different.” 

Caleb flinches. “How is it different?” He asks desperately. Essek holds his hands out and Caleb takes them this time. Essek looks down at their joined hands and Caleb squeezes his fingers tightly. When he looks back up, Caleb won’t meet his eyes. “How is it different, Essek?” He repeats, quieter this time. Essek swallows.

“Why did you first do it?” He asks. Caleb shudders, tugging a hand free to scrub at his face.

“I was starving,” he says, not meeting Essek’s eyes. Essek nods.

“That’s understandable. How did you feel about yourself afterward?” 

Caleb gives a hollow laugh. “That’s hard to answer.”

“Why?”

“Because I never felt good about myself back then, so the frame of reference is heavily skewed.” 

Essek nods again. “Okay,” he says. “Perhaps a simpler question, then. Would you have done it if it wasn’t necessary? Is it something you would do again if you were being paid, now that you have money to spare?” 

Caleb’s entire body shudders for a moment and he vigorously shakes his head. “ _Nein_ ,” he says firmly. “No, no. Not at all.”

“Then it is different,” Essek insists. “A courtesan makes the conscious choice to become a courtesan. They aren’t so desperate that their options are either starving to death or selling their bodies, Caleb. They _want_ to be a courtesan.” He pauses, and Caleb takes in this information silently, squeezing Essek’s fingers hard.“When Yasha asked if you were paid, you said _sometimes_.”

Caleb nods. “ _Ja._ I was usually… if we made an agreement people usually gave me what they promised but not… not always. That happened more often when the promise was for money-- they’d give me less than agreed upon or sometimes nothing at all. It rarely happened when the promise was food, but it wasn’t unheard of.” 

Essek squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a shudder of anger run through his body. He isn’t a fool-- he’s sheltered, yes, but he knows how people are. He knows of people not holding up their end of bargains, he knows of sour deals. Yet the thought of people refusing to give someone food after violating their bodily autonomy so resolutely is something that makes his blood boil. The fact that it happened more than once is unbearable. He grits his teeth and squeezes Caleb’s hands gently. “There is nothing wrong or shameful in sex work, but that’s not what this was or is.” 

Caleb shakes his head a little and meets Essek’s eyes. The look in his eyes is so devastated and Essek has to choke back a small noise of distress at seeing him like this. 

“If it’s not sex work, what is it?” Caleb asks quietly. 

Essek takes a long, slow breath. “I think you know, Caleb, but I don’t think you want to admit it.” Caleb’s eyes widen a fraction and he shudders, pulling his hands away from Essek’s and starting to rock a little, Frumpkin held fast in his lap. Essek watches him carefully, making sure his hands stay buried in Frumpkin’s fur, that they don’t stray to his arms as Beau had warned they might.

“I don’t--” Caleb gulps, his breathing becoming shallow. “It’s not. I never told them no.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ ,” Caleb argues. “I let-- I gave them access to my body, I--” he chokes on a noise that’s somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “I gave them unfettered access to me, Essek. That is not r--” he squeezes his eyes shut. “That’s not rape, Essek.”

“I disagree. Even by your own logic, you gave them that access with the promise of being fed, of being given enough money to survive, correct?” Caleb nods. “The people who didn’t follow through on their promises took advantage of you. You didn’t want to make money that way, you did it because you were taught when you were young that that was a way to make money, and that’s okay, but not if you didn’t consent to it. Not if they cheated you and lied to you. Not if you were an obviously reluctant participant.” 

Caleb looks away, his face full of shame. “It’s fine, though. I’m fine. It’s not like it’s continued to affect me like a real r-- like that kind of thing should.” Essek sighs. 

“Caleb, I care a lot for you, but say that again and then look at yourself right now. You’re distressed over this conversation and that’s enough of an effect already, but…” Essek hesitates. “I have to ask, in light of all this.” Caleb looks up at him, inclining his head. “We have not… we have not gone very far, physically, in this relationship. I am fine with that, of course, I don’t think I am ready for that right now myself but… we did discuss it once and you seemed very skittish during that conversation. Is… is this the reason? I apologize, I just… I need to know.” Caleb blinks.

“Why would this be the reason?” He asks. “I already know I don’t deserve you, I am afraid that that will only cement it.”

“Why do you think you don’t deserve me? Need I remind you I am a traitor to my country? Neither of us are sinless men, Caleb, and that’s alright.”

“ _Nein_ , it isn’t that. I just feel… I cannot elaborate much on it, I just feel like you deserve better than me as I am now. I feel… used.”

“And why is that?” Caleb swallows and looks away, but does not answer until Essek gives him a knowing look.

“ _Ja_ , alright, you’ve made your point.”

“I wasn’t trying to make a point, Caleb. I was trying to get you to understand and acknowledge this for what it was.”

Caleb sighs heavily, taking his hands out of Frumpkin’s fur and burying his face into them, scrubbing at his jaw and eye sockets. “ _Und_ what good does that do me, Essek? Everything I’ve done is a nightmare, this is just another thing to pile onto it. _Mein fresse._ ”

“It would have come out eventually,” Essek says gently. “It did come out, and it’s going to be alright. As for what you are supposed to do… I think it is easier to heal from something when you know you are hurt in the first place, yes?” Caleb nods shakily. “So take a little time to yourself to think about this, and once you’re ready you can let yourself heal. You must understand we aren’t letting you seduce that Lord though, correct?” Caleb gives a watery chuckle and nods.

“ _Ja, ja._ I got that one, even as dense as I am.”

“You aren’t dense, Caleb. Trauma is difficult to acknowledge.” Essek can see the beginnings of tears gathering in Caleb’s eyes but he blinks them away.

“ _Ja_ , it-- it is, isn’t it?” He swallows. “I-- I understand if this is too much for you and you need to ah… end our relationship. It was nice while it lasted but this is a lot for you to take on in such a new relationship and I...” Essek takes his hands as he sees them straying toward his arms and interrupts him:

“Did I say that?”

“ _Nein_ , but I don’t know how--” Caleb makes a hiccuping noise. “I don’t know why you would want to stay, though. This is such a new thing, Essek and you are taking on so much for me already. I have so much baggage already and we add this to the pile… Is… is it really worth that to you?” His real question remains unspoken but Essek hears it anyway. _Am I worth that to you? Am I worth that at all?_

“Caleb, _ta’ecelle_ , when I told you all what I’d done that night on the Ball Eater, I expected you of all people to condemn me. I expected you to _hate_ me. Instead you took my face in your hands and you kissed me and you offered me a second chance. I would give up anything for you in a heartbeat. This is not too much. Your trauma is not your fault and I want to help you work through it, because you are worth it to me.” Caleb swallows and nods.

“I love you, Essek,” he croaks. It’s the first time either of them has said it-- it must slip out, a little, as distraught as Caleb is, but Essek realizes with a sort of fluttering in his belly that he doesn’t mind.

“I love you too, Caleb.” And he means it. “I know this is going to take some working through. I am here to help you with that in any way I can.” He frees his hand from Caleb’s grasp and reaches up to gently tuck a strand of red hair behind Caleb’s ear. “I need your communication, of course, and I know that can be difficult, but I want to help you more forward from this.” He stands up, releasing Caleb’s other hand. “Can I kiss your forehead?” Caleb nods numbly, and he gently cups Caleb’s face, kissing between his eyes in a mirror of that night many months ago. A second chance. An opportunity to move forward and grow and heal. Frumpkin jumps off Caleb’s lap and Caleb takes Essek’s hand, joining him in standing. “Are you ready to go find the others?” Caleb nods, still holding Essek’s hand. He leans over and gently gives him the same kiss between the eyes.

“ _Ja,_ I am. Ah… _Danke_ , for having this conversation with me. I did not realize I needed it but clearly I… I did.” They exit the dome and it dissipates around them and Caleb stoops down to pick up Frumpkin, letting him settle in a purring heap across his shoulders.

“It’s unfortunate that it was a necessary conversation,” Essek says, “but I hope at least bringing this to light will help you start to move on. As I said, I want to help with that in any way I can.” He takes Caleb’s hand to his lips and gently kisses his knuckles as they begin their walk. It isn’t a long walk and they make it in relative silence. As soon as they’re within sight, Beau’s head pops up, watching them approach. She doesn’t rush for them-- none of the Nein do, even Jester, and Essek appreciates their restraint. He watches Beau’s eyes take in details as they get closer-- Caleb’s red and puffy eyes, Essek’s grim but hopeful expression, their joined hands. She taps her staff on the ground a little, her stoic expression belying concern in its minutiae. 

“Everything okay, man?” She addresses Caleb, though she seems hesitant to do so. The rest of the Neins stops to look at them but doesn’t get any closer. Caleb squeezes Essek’s hand and glances at him. Essek gives a small, reassuring smile in return and squeezes his hand back.

“I have a lot to think about,” Caleb says softly. “But ah… _ja_. I think… I think it is going to be okay.”

“It is,” Essek agrees. And he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Zemnian:  
> Mein fresse - lit. My face (an exclamation similar to 'my god')  
> Danke - Thank you
> 
> Undercommon:  
> ta'ecelle - sunlight
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
